Judgment
by Morimori-chan
Summary: Él solo quiere un poco de diversión en su monótona vida cotidiana "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Cross Marian" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "
1. ¿Diversión?

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Abril 2016 - Cross Marian del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 500\. (originalmente 540. Me pase por mucho y esto es lo que más pude quitar TwT)

 **Claim:** Cross Marian.

* * *

 **¿D** iversión **?**

.

.

.

— Qué aburrido es este lugar — murmura, un joven peli rojo de aparentemente doce años de edad. Un suspiro de pesadez escapa de sus labios.

¿Por qué no puede escapar de la monótona vida diaria?

Tan solo había transcurrido dos semanas desde que arribo a, Rusia. Pensó que con la nieve más la presencia de animales salvajes haría que por primer vez dejara de decir que país al que fuera con un misero pasar de días son suficientes para que él termine aburriéndose.

Aseguraba que en aquel país lograría saciar las ansias de conseguir algo de diversión, pero... se equivocó. Al pasar la frontera, al primer pueblo que llego era demasiado pacifico que simplemente le pareció irreal. Una semana fue suficiente para marcharse de allí, anduvo deambulando de pueblo en pueblo solo encontrando una utopía de marcada paz.

Gracias a eso, se terminó el dinero que había robado en el país anterior. Ahora se encontraba en el bosque, al asecho de un incauto turista o habitante al que robarle; no tenía de que preocuparse con aquella "paz" dudaba que alguien fuera a hacerle algo.

Con demasiada suerte - a su parecer - en la lejanía, diviso un grupo de tres leñadores. Con sigilo, avanza hacia ellos, los vigila un rato... tiene que asegurarse de que lleven dinero consigo; tras confirmarlo y como si nada sale de su improvisado escondite.

Con descaro avanza hacia donde esta el dinero, tomándolo... todo es visto ante la incredulidad de los leñadores, quienes no pueden creer las acciones de aquel niño.

Tras tomar su botín y sin prisa alguna, camina tranquilamente hacía el siguiente pueblo. Pues los leñadores se metieron a la cabaña ignorándolo.

¿Desde cuándo la gente se había vuelto tan tonta y permisiva?

Apenas había caminado lo suficiente, cuando el repentino sonido de pisadas acercándose a él lo hizo voltear. Lo que vio, le sorprendió... dos de los leñadores le apuntan con una escopeta mientras que el otro con hacha en mano corre a perseguirlo. A pesar de eso él no se inmutó, al contrario una sonrisa de satisfacción se posó en sus labios.

En el tiempo que lleva viajando, los adultos solo amenazan sin llevar a cabo su sentencia, era claro que ellos no serian la excepción.

Cuando empezó a alejarse uno de ellos disparo, pudo ver el hoyo que dejo la bala en la nieve cerca de sus pies advirtiendo que dejara el dinero o ellos no dudaran en disparar, poco importaba que fuera un niño. Más no se esperaban que aquel niño, comenzara a reír a carcajadas, acaso estaba mal de la cabeza.

— Ustedes sin que son divertidos — con aquello dicho se dispuso a correr.

Con esto, Rusia se convirtió en su país favorito es el único en el que encontró como forma de diversión un maratón en donde unos leñadores te persiguen y disparan con armas de fuego más hachas... haciendo que una corriente de adrenalina te invada hasta que logres cansarlos o idees la forma de escapar de ellos.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno aquí ésta el primer drabble para, Cross Marian. Mi primer tema es "Armas de Fuego" — ya se que me dirán que con ese tema pude hacer algo mejor pero... con lo demás que random me sorteo se dicto que esta historia será ligera y de fácil digestión con un sutil toque de humor (?) — espero haberlo hecho bien... Cross no es un personaje que use u,u (por que no me dio algo así de ligero para el mes de, Komui xD)

Nos vemos en el siguiente tema que será: Rated K (plus) y pueden ver mi historia como un ligero prólogo que ya verán ewe (aunque con el título de la misma me delato xD)

Sin más ¿que tal me quedo?


	2. Dinero

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Abril 2016 - Cross Marian del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 437.

 **Claim:** Cross Marian.

* * *

 **D** inero

.

.

.

— Dame esa pistola.

— Revolver.

— Si, lo que sea — menciona, restándole importancia a lo que el vendedor dice.

— Son cuarenta mil rublos.

— Solo tengo cinco mil — menciona, ante el comentario es palpable una vena de molestia hinchada en la frente del vendedor.

— Pues regresa cuando tengas los otros treinta cinco mil — grita, saliendo detrás del mostrador. Avanza hacía el imprudente niño peli rojo, él que hace algunos días apareció repentinamente por su tienda, abre la puerta, lo agarra prosiguiendo a aventarlo fuera del lugar.

— ¡Por qué me avientas, viejo loco! — grita, molesto — ¡No seas cobarde y abre la puerta! — golpetea, constantemente la puerta, grita más el vendedor no le hace caso.

— Deja de molestar y busca la manera de conseguir el dinero o venderé el arma que quieres — amenaza, haciendo que Cross lo maldiga quedamente... aunque en el fondo una sonrisa de satisfacción lo embriaga ya que él es el primer adulto que no lo deja salirse con la suya, es él primero que lo reta y de cierta manera cuando crezca desea ser un como él.

Su relación se dio a causa de aquel bizarro maratón de dos días continuos, en los que un grupo de furiosos leñadores te persiguen con hachas al tiempo que esperan el mejor momento para disparate con sus escopetas... bueno, en realidad ellos aun tenían la energía suficiente para perseguirlo y darle una lección pero al andar escapando sin un rumbo fijo, Cross llegó a cierto pueblo donde al entrar se encontró con el dueño de la tienda del armas. En aquel momento él aún no lo sabía, pero que un solo hombre, con su sola presencia ahuyente a tres leñadores armados lo hizo sentir la sana curiosidad de seguirlo.

En algún momento lo vio entrar a un establecimiento, se acerco a mirar por el vidrio. Detrás del vidrio encontró una gran variedad de armas pero... cierta pistola - revolver - se volvió una completa obsesión para él, el poder conseguirla.

Había algo en aquel arma que lo llamaba, que le susurraba al oído que el destino la hizo únicamente para que él la posea, lo atrae tan sutilmente que es una completa maldición el que él no posea el dinero suficiente para tenerla entre sus manos - cuando crezca jura que buscara la manera de gastar y comprar lo que necesite sin importar los medios que usara para hacerse con el -

En lo que ese momento llega no tiene de otra más que recurrir a robarle su dinero a un - o varios - incauto aldeano, para su sorpresa aquel sujeto irradia que será la primer victima a la que le robara par conseguir su meta.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno aquí ésta el segundo drabble para, Cross Marian. El tema es "Rated: K (plus)" espero haberlo hecho bien... Cross no es un personaje que use... aparte de que esta historia, será bastante sencilla ewe

Nos vemos en el siguiente cuyo tema será: Frendship (pude pedir re sorteo pero... ñe, me quedo con lo que me toco)

Sin más ¿que tal me quedo?


	3. Trabajo

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Abril 2016 - Cross Marian del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 397.

 **Claim:** Cross Marian.

* * *

 **T** rabajo

.

.

.

— Cross-chan...

— Mana, ¡cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames, Cross-chan! — exclama, al hombre de tal vez veinte o veintidós años de edad, de cabellos largos ligeramente ondulado de tonalidad color castaño oscuro.

— Toma — dice, entregándole el traje de su tamaño que finalmente pudo encontrar.

— Mana, y yo, ¿para qué quiero esto? — se queja, ante el demasiado, llamativo - para su gusto- traje de payaso que esta en sus manos.

— Para que me ayudes y así consigas más rápido los rublos que te faltan para comprar el arma que quieres — menciona, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Una que lastimosamente, él no puede ignorar sus buenas acciones.

— Esta bien — acepta, suspirando con cansancio.

Por más que le da vueltas al asunto, sigue sin comprender como fue que Mana terminó siendo su, ¿amigo? cuando para él, nada más verlo pensó inmediatamente que solo seria otra victima más de sus robos, pero de alguna manera aquella amable personalidad de, Mana penetró su alma.

Pocos días después de su robo fallido, sin motivo alguno comenzó a encontrárselo a diario. Era tanta, ¿casualidad? que en algún momento, Mana empezó a conversar con él y poco a poco un ¿vinculo? se dio entre los dos. Tomo tiempo para que él revelarla a, Mana un poco de su vida así como su insistencia por adquirir aquella pistola de la tienda de armas con la que se obsesionó.

Al principio le parecía extraño el que, Mana no tomara como una locura en que un niño de doce años robara dinero solo para conseguir un arma que podría usar para lastimar, intimidar o matar a personas... dudaba que él estuviera bien de sus facultades mentales - pero si el dueño de la tienda de armas no puso reparo alguno en vendérsela. Al contrario evitaba que alguien más la consiguiera aumentado considerablemente su precio - solo pensó que ellos tendrán ciertas razones para no negarse o pensar que su obsesión es una locura.

Gracias a eso término por convirtiese en su ayudante cuando, Mana ejerce su trabajo de payaso ambulante... la paga no es mucha, la vergüenza aun se apodera de él, pero por lo menos ahorra en comida y hospedaje. Por no decir que como payaso pasa por desapercibido, encontrando con mayor facilidad a quien robarle.

— Espero que cuando crezca mi próximo trabajo sea diferente o mejor aún que no tenga la necesidad de conseguir uno.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno aquí ésta el tercer drabble para, Cross Marian. El tema es "Frendship" espero haberlo hecho bien... Cross no es un personaje que use, por ende no dudo que me quede demasiado Ooc mi historia u,u.. si de por si mi historia ya es bastante sencilla.

Nos vemos en el siguiente que será el último y el tema será: Vergüenza (una emoción demasiado rara de ver en alguien como, Cross xD)


	4. Venganza

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Abril 2016 - Cross Marian del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 440.

 **Claim:** Cross Marian.

* * *

 **V** enganza

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡MANA!

Ante aquel grito, el susodicho solo atino por dejar a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para buscar de donde provino aquel llamado.

— ¡MANAAAA!..

Gritaban nuevamente, en la lejanía diviso una cabellera roja acercarse velozmente a su dirección. Lo que solo lo llevo a preguntarse que le había pasado a, Cross. En el poco tiempo que lleva de conocerlo, él jamás lo había llamado con tanta felicidad en su tono de voz.

— Mana... — menciona él niño, se detiene un momento a recuperar el aliento perdido por la carrera — ... finalmente, logre comprarla — agrega, sacando detrás de él una pistola o revolver plateado con varios detalles y ciertas partes de color dorado.

— Cross-chan, ¿Creí que aún te faltaba diez mil rublos para comprarla? — cuestiona curioso aunque feliz de ver la alegría que pocas veces, Cross manifiesta en sus facciones.

— Y aún me faltaba eso, pero... por alguna razón el dueño no le importó y me la vendió con lo que le ofrecía.

— ¿Qué raro?

— Además, me dio dos cajas con cartuchos — agrega, feliz. Y, Mana no deja de pensar que conociendo al dueño de la tienda de armas y la relación que lleva con, Cross más que extraño que se la haya vendido por ese precio.

— Voy a probarla.

Aquel comentario de, Cross lo vuelve a la realidad. Observa como pone una botella vacía, arriba de una roca, toma algo de distancia preparándose para disparar. Sin rodeos presiona le gatillo, pero... no paso nada, ante la confusión observa que presiona el gatillo varias veces pero; no sucede nada.

— Ese viejo me estafo y esta pistola no funciona — clama, molesto arrojando al suelo el arma que tanto trabajo le costo comprar.

— Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno que me la dejara a ese precio...

— Cross-chan...

— ¡Qué quieres, Mana!

— Se te olvido quitarle el seguro.

— ¿Eh? — balbucea, oyendo un clip proveniente de la pistola. Mana, apunta a la botella que él intentó destruir solo que en su caso en fracción de segundos la bala sale, destruyéndola. Y este lo observa con una boba sonrisa en sus labios.

Instantáneamente su rostro se tiñó de carmín ante semejante vergüenza. Con aquel misero detalle, Mana le había asegurado al su próximo ayudante, hijo o lo que fuera - ya vería la forma de acercarse - de cobrarle multiplicado por cien la vergüenza que le hizo pasar.

Pobre de aquella incauta e inocente victima que algún día, Mana, tendrá... por qué gracias a esta situación, él se aseguraría de ser un maldito bastardo, que lo hará sufrir de la manera más dolorosa, humillante que se le ocurra.

Tendrá que esperar pero cuando llegue, su venganza será demasiado dulce.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Y bueno aquí ésta el último drabble para, Cross. El tema es "Verguenza" espero haberlo hecho bien... Cross no es un personaje que use, por ende no dudo que me quede demasiado Ooc mi historia u,u.. si de por si mi historia ya es bastante sencilla.

Sin más gracias por leer, los espero en las votaciones o en los próximos retos del foro... que tengan un bonito día.


End file.
